darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fairy Aeryka/dialogue
*'Fairy Aeryka:' It's still here. *'Player:' Pardon? *'Fairy Aeryka:' It's still here. The crop circle is still here. *'Player:' Oh yes, thanks Aery. It didn't go anywhere in the meantime, then? *'Fairy Aeryka:' Nope. It just sat there. *'Player:' Jolly good. I can come back and visit Puro-Puro whenever I want then. Brilliant! *What's in Puro-Puro? **'Player:' What's in Puro-Puro? **'Fairy Aeryka:' Implings...and wheat. **'Player:' Erm, anything else? **'Fairy Aeryka:' Not really. Though I have noticed quite a lot of you humans travelling through the portal recently. I suppose you most like wheat. **'Player:' Well, most of us prefer lobsters to be perfectly honest, but there must be something interesting there. **'Fairy Aeryka:' Oh, I did notice a very serious-looking gnome go into the portal. Maybe he knows what's going on. **'Player:' Do you remember what his name was? **'Fairy Aeryka:' Errm, Egg-nog, or something like that. **'Player:' Right, thanks! I'll have a chat with him when I go. Maybe he'll know what's going on. *So what are these implings then? **'Player:' So what are these implings then? **'Fairy Aeryka:' Well, no-one knows for sure. The mischievous little creatures are probably related to imps. And they fly as well. Also, like imps, they love collecting things. I'm not sure why, though. They also seem to like being chased. **'Player:' So how would I get hold of what they are carrying, then? **'Fairy Aeryka:' Catch them, I suppose. I don't know really. Why would you want to? **'Player:' Well, if they were carrying something useful. Maybe I would catch them with a big net - like butterflies. **'Fairy Aeryka:' Sounds a bit cruel to me, but I suppose that's possible. *I've heard I may find dragon equipment in Puro-Puro. **'Player:' I've heard I may find dragon equipment in Puro-Puro. **'Fairy Aeryka:' Really? You humans like that stuff a lot, don't you? I don't really like old stuff myself. **'Player:' Old? **'Fairy Aeryka:' Yes, dragon stuff feels really old. **'Player:' How can you tell that? **'Fairy Aeryka:' - From its magical aura, obviously. Oh, I forget you humans can't feel auras. **'Player:' How old is old? **'Fairy Aeryka:' Really, really, old. **'Player:' Can you be any more precise? **'Fairy Aeryka:' Not really. Time doesn't really mean a lot round here. Hundreds, maybe thousands of your human lifespans, I suppose. Anyway, it would have to be old since it all comes from the Necrosyrtes. **'Player:' Necrosyrtes? Who are they? **'Fairy Aeryka:' Old and powerful creatures. I don't think there have been any around here for aeons. I haven't seen one. I don't think they are very nice. Not like me. Anyway, this is all ancient history. Boooring! **'Player:' While I'm on the subject do you have any dragon stuff I can have? **'Fairy Aeryka:' Oh, I did have loads, but I threw it away. **'Player:' What? **'Fairy Aeryka:' Only joking. No, sorry, I can't help you there. You'll have to look for it yourself. Although, maybe if you find Necrosyrtes then they'll give you some. I heard they give dragon stuff away to people they like. Not fairies. We're too nice. *No, bye! **'Player:' No, bye! **'Fairy Aeryka:' See you around!